


Ersatzspieler

by PinkywithoutBrain



Category: Rocket Beans
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkywithoutBrain/pseuds/PinkywithoutBrain
Summary: Wenn das Leben einen manchmal auf die Nerven geht, man nichts versteht und zum besten Freund flüchtet. Denn dort ist alles wie immer, alles normal, nichts verwirrt. Zumindest dachte Nils das, als seine Füße ihm um 22:35 Uhr zu Simon brachten.
Kudos: 2





	1. 22:35

Das Surren seiner Klingel ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken. Wer zum Henker dachte sich unangekündigt um 22:35 Uhr bei ihm aufzutauchen wäre eine geniale Idee?   
Es waren schließlich Quarantäne Zeiten, in denen die Gesellschaft mal kein kritisches Auge auf gern ausgelebte Isolation warf.

Das Surren wurde penetranter. Genervt und bedacht langsam ging Simon zu seiner Türsprechanlage. In solchen Momenten fehlte der Minibildschirm aus amerikanischen Filmen. Er drückte auf die Taste zum öffnen der unteren Haustür und genoss den Gedanken, dass derjenige der sich entschied ihn jetzt zu stören, zumindest dafür arbeiten musste, indem er in das fünfte Stockwerk ohne Lift hinaufstieg.

Das Schnaufen was er nach 2 Minuten hörte, kam ihm aber bekannt vor. Nils.  
Jeder seiner engeren Freunde hatte seine eigene Art zu jammern und zu ächzen. Ede hörte man schon nach 5 Stufen meckern, dass er doch endlich umziehen sollte. Budi nahm sich seine Zeit, legte eine Pause ein und verschnaufte, meistens noch mit irgendeinem Gedanken auf den Lippen den er äußerte, bevor Simon ihn überhaupt hören konnte. Der freudig erwartungsvolle Blick der dann meist folgte, wurde mit einem Lächeln und Bier belohnt.  
Nils war ein Denker, selbst wenn er Treppen stieg. Er sagte nichts, konzentrierte sich auf seine Schritte und seinen Atem. Er wirkte von den Vieren am gelassensten, wenn er bei Simon ankam.

Heute war irgendwas anders.

"Ein Wasser?" Begrüßungen waren Floskeln die sie sich für die Kamera und Kollegen aufsparten. 

Simon ging in die Küche und füllte seinem späten Gast ein Glas Wasser.

"Ja." Nils seufzte das Wort und lies sich, nachdem er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen strampelte, auf das Sofa fallen.

Etwas war anders an seinen langjährigen Kumpel. Seine Schultern hingen, er wirkte müde von mehr als der Arbeit. Diese Art der Müdigkeit kannten sie alle. Es war eine gute Müdigkeit, denn sie waren produktiv und hatten somit etwas geschafft. In letzter Zeit beinhaltete dies viel Home Office und Solo Gameplay. Aber Nils wirkte erschöpft von etwas, dass ihm nicht auch simultan Spaß brachte.

"Ist zu Hause alles in Ordnung?" Simon tastete sich vorsichtig heran. Das Privatleben war nie etwas worüber er selbst gern sprach. Allerdings wusste er, mit welchen seiner Freunde er sprechen konnte und das war schon alles was er brauchte. Sein offenes Ohr wollte er Nils nun anbieten. Er setzte sich neben ihn und zog sein Knie aufs Sofa. Das Wasserglas stellte er auf den Tisch vor ihnen.

"Nichts ist in Ordnung."

Eine Pause folgte. Es schien als wäre es das erste Mal, das Nils etwas aussprach, was er bis jetzt nur in Gedanken hörte. Es klang für beide beunruhigend. 

Draußen begann es zu regnen. Das prasseln der Tropfen gegen das Fenster wurde zum Hintergrundrauschen. 

"Sie ist mit dem Kleinen ständig woanders. Ich will Zeit mit ihm verbringen und sie grätscht dazwischen. Ich dachte sie fühlt sich vernachlässigt, was absurd ist, weil wir in dieser Quarantäne sind und kaum das Haus verlassen! Egal, dann nehm ich mir vor sie mit ihrem Lieblingsessen zu überraschen und sie geht mit ihrem Kumpel essen." 

An dieser Stelle lässt Nils sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen und fährt sich in die Haare. Dass Nils mal so aufgebracht klang war selten. Das waren wohl nur ein paar Beispiele von sich langsam anhäufenden Dingen. Dinge die er preisgeben wollte.

"Euch fällt die Decke auf den Kopf Nils." 

Es war eine logische Folgerung. Viele durchlebten dieses Phänomen in diesen Zeiten sicherlich. Dieses Bedürfnis nach Distanz und Nähe zueinander, die ein geregelter Alltag schuf. Es fiel wie ein Tetrisfeld zusammen, indem nun Teile zu viel und andere zu wenig waren und so nichts mehr passte.

Nils trank ein Schluck Wasser. Er sah zu Simon und musterte ihn kurz. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und die Rocketbeans Jogginghose. Haare in voller Pracht, so wild wie eh und je. 

"Kann ich heute hier schlafen?"

Keine Antwort auf seine Worte. Hatte er was falsches gesagt? Simon haderte mit sich, denn es war natürlich kein Problem seinem Freund Unterschlupf zu bieten. Es war aber etwas anderes einen Ehemann von seiner Frau willentlich Unterschlupf anzubieten. Simon dachte kurz daran Lena eine Nachricht zu schicken. Sie würde sich vermutlich schon Sorgen machen, dass Nils nicht wieder zu Hause war. Hatte er ihr überhaupt gesagt, wohin er geht? Hatte er im Streit das Haus verlassen? 

"Schon okay, ich wollt dich nicht stören."

Nils machte anstalten wieder aufzustehen, dann Simon packte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn wieder aufs Sofa. 

"Du hast zwei Optionen. Entweder das Sofa, das weicher aussieht als es ist. Oder die andere Doppelbettseite, das Bett ist groß genug und ich behaupte nicht lauter zu schnarchen als sonst."

Nils grinste und trank den letzten Schluck seines Wassers, bevor er Richtung Schlafzimmer ging. Simon sah ihm nach, dann zog er sein Smartphone aus der Sofaritze und suchte nach Lenas Namen in seinem Messenger.

´Er pennt bei mir. Es geht ihm gut, keine Sorge.`

Er schickte die Nachricht ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer.


	2. 04:33

Nils lag wach. Seine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit des Zimmers gewöhnt und zu seiner rechten konnte er das sanfte auf und ab von Simons Brustkorb beobachten und das angekündigte Schnarchen zu hören. Simon hatte sich die Decke zu seinen Knien gestrampelt und eine Hand in seine Jogger geschoben. Völlig ungeniert. Mit seinem Blick auf Simons vergrabener Hand, machten sich ungenierte Gedanken in seinem Kopf breit.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu seinem eignenen Schritt. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte mal masturbiert hatte. Noch unglaublicher war allerdings, dass er jetzt im Bett neben Simon den Drang verspürte, seinen Gelüsten nachzugehen. Zufall. Natürliche Reaktion eines erschöpften Körper und Geistes. Nils nahm jede Ausrede dankend entgegen, die ihn in keine prekäre Richtung manövrierte. Er hatte seit drei Wochen keinen Sex. Der Kleine wollte zwischen ihnen im Bett schlafen oder gar nicht. Tagsüber hieß es Arbeit, Essen, Haushalt und gespannte Nerven, die von dem Kleinen ferngehalten wurden so gut es ging.

Nils dachte an Lenas Haut. Sie war nach all den Jahren immer noch weich und roch nach... Er hatte es vergessen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er starrte ins Leere. Seit wann wusste er nicht mehr wie seine Frau roch?

Neben ihm rührte sich Simon im Schlaf, er drehte sich in Nils' Richtung, schwang ein Bein aus dem Deckenknäuel über Nils und schien erst zufrieden mit seiner Position, als seine Hand in den T-Shirt Ärmel von Nils kroch.  
Warme Fingerspitzen berührten seine Schulter und Simons Bein war ein geradezu angenehmes Gewicht auf seinem Penis.

Rational betrachtet war es ein schönes Gefühl, neben einer Person im Bett zu liegen, die die Nähe des anderen suchte. Nils wusste aber auch das Gefühle selten etwas mit Rationalität zu tun haben. Es war eher ein Grundbedürfnis des Menschen. Nähe.

Simons Freundin lebte zur Zeit in London, Nils wusste nicht wie viel Kontakt sie hatten. Simon vermisste sie sicherlich. Ob sie jeden Tag miteinander sprachen oder andere Dinge taten, um die Beziehung lebendig zu halten. War Simon der Typ für Telefonsex oder Cam Geschichten?

Blut schlich sich langsam in seinen Penis bei solchen ziemlich uangebrachten Gedanken über seinen Kumpel und dessen Freundin. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, versuchte seine Latte abzumildern, bevor Simon noch etwas merkte.

Nils drehte seinen Kopf nun komplett in Simons Richtung, sah hauptsächlich die Haare, die Nasenspitze und die Lippen.

Draußen donnerte es. Kurz leuchtete das Zimmer in grau auf. Simons Verlangen nach Körperkontakt wuchs instinktiv in dem Moment. Nils dachte an Bärenjunge, die tagsüber wacker miteinander rangelten, sich aber bei dem kleinsten Schreck in das warme Fell ihrer Mutter kuschelten.

Mittlerweile war er fast komplett umschlungen von Simons Sein. So nah, dass er sein Shampoo roch und irgendwas das nach frischer Erde roch. Es war fast unerträglich warm nach 5 Minuten. Besonders in seiner Lendengegend.

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Unabsichtlich sog er dabei Simons Duft ein. Warum war er verdammt nochmal in dieser Lage? Würde Simon aufwachen, wenn er ihn vorsichtig von sich runter schob? Sich dann verschlafen auf die andere Seite drehen und sich an nichts erinnerin?

Er wollte sich so sehr selbst berühren, dass er an sein siebzehn jähriges Ich denken musste. So viele feuchte solo Abenteuer unter der Beckdecke, mit so vielen pubertären Gedanken an alles was ein enges Loch hatte. Fast schon überkam ihm Scham, er besann sich aber und verbuchte es als Lebensphase die jeder durch machte. Er musste kurz auflachen, als er an seine dummen jugendlichen Eskapaden dachte.

"Mhh?"

Neben ihm reckte Simon sein Kopf zu ihm hoch und schwamm dann weiter zwischen Traum und Realität. Nils wollte ihn nicht wecken und antwortete nichts. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er sogar seinen Atem anhielt. Nils verharrte bewegungslos, bis er den Schweiß in seinen Achseln und zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Er musste ins Bad.

Langsam schälte er erst Simons Arm von ihm runter und schob sich dann unter dessen Bein aus dem Bett. Er ließ den anderen mittig im Bett zurück und bereute es beim Gang ins Wohnzimmer, nicht von Anfang an das Sofa gewählt zu haben.

Das Badezimmerlicht war so gleißend hell in der Nacht, dass er mehrmals blinzeln musste um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Er lehnte sich an das Waschbecken mit beiden Händen. Die Kälte des Beckens kroch in seine Hände.

"Nils? Ich muss mal."

Seinen harten Penis störten selbst diese Worte hinter der Tür nicht. Er hatte nicht abgeschlossen, schließlich sollte die einzig andere Person tief schlafen.

"Ich brauch noch."

Murrte Nils zurück und war gerade dabei die Tür abzuschließen, als ein verschlafener Simon schon eintrat. Nils quetschte sich so schnell wie möglich an ihm vorbei, während der andere noch gegen das Licht kämpfte und seine Augen rieb.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er ging zum Sofa, sah die leichte Wolldecke über die Lehne hängen und bereitete sich mental darauf vor, gleich mit genügend Privatsphäre sexuelle Erleichterung zu finden.

"Hab ich doch zu laut geschnarcht oder grübelst du dich wieder in ein Loch?"

Er wollte doch nur in Ruhe masturbieren!

"Nein alles ok, es war nur zu heiß."

Simons linke Braue sprang kurz Richtung Haaransatz und ein Grinsen bereitete sich selbst in der Dunkelheit sichtbar aus. Er setzte sich provokativ nah an Nils und schnappte sich eine Deckenecke.

"Ja das höre ich öfter Nils. Ich kann aber nun mal nichts gegen meine natürliche Anziehungskraft tun."

Die Eitelkeit, die Simon versuchte mit Humor zu übermalen, war schon seit er mit 23 Jahren entschied sich den langen Zopf abzuschneiden, ein ständiger Begleiter. Zich Freundinnen und lockere Bekanntschaften folgten und machten ihn fast zum hoffnungslosen Fall für etwas ernstes. Bis Hannah kam.

Nils hielt eine Seite der Decke fest umklammert und verfluchte seinen Penis für seine unnötige Standhaftigkeit, die durch jede weitere Reibung angeheizt wurde. Er hoffte Simon konnte in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht nicht so gut sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zum Fenster saß und der Mondschein an ihm vorbei auf Simon fiel.

"Deine natürliche Anziehungskraft hilft mir reichlich wenig."

Die Müdigkeit und Rastlosigkeit mussten es sein, die unerlaubt aus ihm sprachen, denn normalerweise hätte er Simon irgendeinen lockeren Spruch um die Ohren gehauen, sie hätten gelacht und vielleicht wäre Simon dann verbal geschlagen in sein Bett zurückgekehrt.

So wie es jetzt schien, machte Simon es sich wie bei einer Ü30 Pyjama Party neben ihm unter der Decke gemütlich und sah ihn fragend an.

"Du weißt schon, dass du mich alles fragen kannst, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann Nils. Ich hab zwar kaum Erfahrungen mit Ehefrauen, aber glaub mir der ganze Stress ist es nicht wert seinen Schlaf dafür zu opfern. Mit Stress kenn ich mich wohl am besten aus."

Für einen verdatterten Moment erinnerte Nils sich weider, warum er und Simon schon so ewig befreundet waren. Er mochte diesen dusseligen Kerl echt gern. Wie er hier saß und sich fast mütterlich um ihn sorgte, tat es Nils langsam Leid die Fassade weiterhin zu halten.

Nils seufzte lang.

"Bevor ich wie der letzte Perverse wirke, sollst du wissen, dass ich schon seit 3 Wochen kein Sex mehr habe und mein Körper anscheinend beim erstbesten sexuellen Gedanken der sturen Meinung ist, mich mit einem Ständer zu quälen, den ich bisher nicht loswerden konnte."

Simons ungläubiger Blick wandert sofort Richtung Nils' Schritt. Der kürzlich erwachte räuspert sich kurz und scheint dann mit sich über irgendetwas zu ringen. Simons Kopf fällt müde auf die Sofalehne. Seine Augen fallen zu. Und als wäre es nichts sonderbares, spürt Nils wie eine vorwitzige Hand unter der Decke ihr Eigenleben entwickelt. Wie eine Schlange streift der Arm an seinen Oberschenkel vorbei in den Bund der lockeren Schlafhose, die Simon ihm geliehen hatte. Als der Handrücken seinen Bauch berührt, zieht Nils die Luft ein.Simons Hand war kühl auf seiner aufgeheizten Haut.

Mit lockeren Griff hielt er Nils Schaft in seiner Hand, fing an sie langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Nils hatte aufgehört zu denken. Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten besetzte lediglich wohlige Erregung seine Sinne.

Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen, genoss die Tatsache, dass Simon genau wusste was er tat. Der Druck wurde immer stärker, die Bewegung schneller aber nicht zu hastig. Zu Nils erstaunen schien sein Kumpel diese Sache nicht schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen, sondern in vollen Maße auszukosten. Sein Daumen drückte leicht gegen seine Eichel, verschmierte langsam die Lusttropfen, bevor er wieder ins hoch und runter wechselte. Nils Atem beschleunigte sich und aus einer unerklärlichen Laune heraus öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit und zuckte minimal zusammen, als er direkt in Simons sah.

Er hatte seinen Kopf immer noch auf der Sofalehne liegen, aber hatte ihn in seine Richtung gedreht und beobachtete ihn. War das ein Lächeln?

Dieser Mistkerl. Schoss Nils in den Sinn, mehr neckend als ernst gemeint. In dem Moment hatte Simon mit seiner natürlichen Anziehungskraft haushoch gewonnen und beide wussten es.

"Ich- "

Er hoffte das war Warnung genug, mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Es war klar, dass er nicht lange aushalten würde, als es ihn dann überkam, bäumte er sich über Simons Hand, die ihn immer noch festhielt wie ein Anker.  
Ein feuchter Anker in zu lang aufgestauter Lust.

Sie sagten für eine Weile nichts. Nur Nils Atem, der sich nur langsam beruhigte, war zu hören. Er klang lauter in seinen Ohren als er sollte.

Simon zog seine Hand aus Nils Hose, versuchte die Decke nicht zu berühren und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Er schaltete das Licht nicht ein. Das Rauschen des Wassers holte Nils in die Realität zurück. Simon hatte ihm einen runtergeholt. Er hatte Simons Hand vollgespritzt.

Warum fühlte es sich nicht so falsch an wie es sich anhörte?

Die Müdigkeit kam mit einem Schlag, vertrieb die Idee Antworten auf irgendwelche komplexe Fragen zu finden und er streckte sich aus. Noch bevor Simon aus dem Badezimmer kam, war Nils eingeschlafen. So leise wie möglich breitete Simon die Decke über den kompletten schlafenden Körper seines Freundes und betrachtete seine eigene Hand im Mondlicht.

Es war ein Freundschaftsdienst. Das was sein Kumpel gerade brauchte. Nichts mehr und nichts weniger.


	3. 10:06

Mit Maske durch Hamburger Straßen, Pfützen genauso wie wilde Fahrrad Gangs vermeiden und gleichzeitig ein paar Brötchen unterm Arm tragen. Simon fühlte sich durchaus manchmal nicht fern von den Welten in seinem Steam Account. Gestern Nacht war kein Spiel.

Er hatte einen seiner besten Kumpels und Kollegen mit der Hand befriedigt. Es klang so obszön, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel es in erster Instanz als merkwürdigen Traum aus dem Unterbewussten ab zu tun. Einen Strich durch diese Rechnung machte allerdings besagter Kumpel, der absolut tiefen entspannt auf seinem Sofa lag, als Simon die Wohnung verließ. 

Die Konfrontation war unvermeidlich, trotzdem versuchte er diese erstmal hinaus zu zögern, indem er Brötchen kaufen ging. Die feuchte Morgenluft wirkte erfrischend. Er fing an einige Gründe für sich aufzuzählen, diesen Freundschaftsdienst unkommentiert zu lassen und verfiel sofort in einem Für und Wider mit sich selbst. 

1.Es war schlichtweg peinlich ...Aber seit wann war etwas zwischen Nils und ihm schon peinlich? 

2.Freunde masturbierten sich nicht gegenseitig ...Wenn es dem Freund aber hilft, war er einfach sehr hilfsbereit.

An dieser Stelle schmunzelte Simon über sich und seine übermäßige Hilfsbereitschaft. Das übliche 'Alles wird gut' war ihm wohl zu outdated. Ja Simon, der mit der Zeit geht. 

3.Sie hatten beide Partner ...Die zurzeit nicht für Handjobs zur Verfügung standen. Simon hatte sich lediglich als vorrübergehenden Ersatzmann angeboten. Der Ersatzspieler auf der Bank. 

4.Er hatte als einziger etwas getan. Seine Initiative, nicht die von Nils. Also konnte er auch entscheiden, darüber zu Schweigen und so zu tun als wäre nichts. ...Nils hatte es zugelassen und nach deutlichem Ergebnis auch genossen, es ist sein Körper, natürlich sollte er auch darüber reden können, wenn er wollte, ...

Simon zögerte für einen Moment um sich zu wappnen und spürte noch mit Schlüssel im Schloss, wie sein Smartphone in seiner Mantel Innentasche vibrierte.

Lena: 'Könntest du ihm sagen, dass ich mit Theo übers Wochenende zu einer Freundin fahre? Ich muss mich ablenken. Danke Simon.'

Ablenken? Was ist zwischen den beiden gestern Abend gelaufen? Wovon muss sie sich ein ganzes Wochenende ablenken? 

Simon: 'Richte ich aus.'

Mehr wollte er dazu nicht antworten. Mit grübelnder Miene schloss er die Tür auf und hörte dumpfen Sound, bevor er sah was Nils auf seinen Monitor eingeschaltet hatte. Ein Review zu Soma.

"Ich hab Brötchen mitgebracht."

"Und ich genug Hunger."

Simon grinste und brachte die Beute in die Küche, bevor er begann nach seinem Brotmesser zu suchen. Zu seiner Freude hörte er die Kaffeemaschine schon fröhlich vor sich hin brühen. Nach sorgfältiger Präparation von genug Aufstrich, den Brötchen und das wichtigste, dem Kaffee, auf das große Tablett, balancierte er alles zum kleinen Esstisch. 

Nils sah wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm aber letztlich war der Duft des Kaffees zu verlockend. Er drehte sich um und sah Simon das erste Mal an diesem Vormittag an. Er sah nicht anders aus als sonst. Klimperte ungeschickt mit seinem Buttermesser gegen den Teller und setzte sich hin, bevor er begann sich sein Brötchen zu schmieren.

Nils seufzte innerlich.

"Kommst du jetzt her oder soll ich dir hierbei auch helfen?" 

Es war so deutlich, wie Simons Zunge gnadenlos dem Denken die Vorfahrt nahm, dass beide sich ansahen, wie kurz vor einem Unfall.

So viel zu nicht ansprechen.

"Nein, ich brauch keine Hilfe beim Brötchen schmieren, aber danke, dass du mir wieder zur Hand gehen wolltest."

"Ich kann ja nicht alles in die Hand nehmen."

Simon konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und grinste in seinen Kaffeebecher rein. Es war doch albern, die Sache unnötig aufzubauschen, aus seiner Sicht hatte sich nicht viel geändert und er wollte, dass Nils das auch so sah. Er beobachtete ihn und er wirkte entspannt und verschlafen, seine Brille saß nicht ganz gerade auf seiner Nase.

Seit seine Freundin in London lebte, hatte er keinen Frühstücksgast bei sich. Es mischte sich eine entspannte Zweisamkeit in die Luft. Vielleicht sollte er öfter jemanden einladen. Naja da war ja auch noch Corona.

"Du hättest mir nicht so aushelfen müssen gestern. Ich meine, ach keine Ahnung was ich meine." 

Nils nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, hastiger als sonst. Wollte er die fehlenden Worte im Mund mit Kaffee ersetzen? 

Simon stieß ihm unterm Tisch mit dem Fuß gegen das Schienbein und hatte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Scheiß drauf, okay? Ich wollte dir helfen, weil du ausgesehen hast wie ein getretener Hund und du weißt, dass ich Gewalt gegen Tiere nicht ausstehen kann. Vielleicht war es eine Schnapsidee, aber hat geholfen, oder?" 

Der fragende Blick wurde nicht erwidert. Nils fiel es anscheinend doch nicht so leicht wie Simon, wieder zur bekannten Frequenz zwischen ihnen zu wechseln. 

Simon seufzte und fragte sich, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war, seinem Gegenüber von dem kurzen Austausch mit dessen Frau zu erzählen.

"Weißt du noch als ich heulend vor eurer Tür stand und du kein Wort verstanden hast, was ich gesagt habe?"

"Deine Haare sind plötzlich ausgefallen Simon, das hätte jeden umgehauen. Ich habe gestern gegen meinen Körper, wegen niederer Triebe, verloren. Das kannst du nicht vergleichen."

"Du hast gesagt, wenn ich was brauchte, egal was es ist, bist du da."

Nils erinnerte sich sehr genau an diesen Moment. Er hatte den anderen Mann, der sonst nur voller Energie und Tatendrang sprühte, in seine Arme genommen. Ihn an seiner Schulter ausweinen lassen. Ihn hatte schon lange keine so enorme Angst gepackt, wie die Auflösung der Sache, die Simon so zum Weinen brachte. Alle möglichen lebensbedrohlichen Krankheiten sind ihm durch den Kopf geschossen, auch ein paar Todes Szenarien von geliebten Menschen. Aber er musste warten. Warten bis Simon die Tränen ausgingen und er wieder klar sprechen konnte. Sie standen die ganze Zeit in seinem Flur. Nils war echt froh, dass in dem Moment kein anderer in der Wohnung war. Er wollte seinem Freund Trost spenden und ihm fielen nur diese Floskeln ein, die platt klangen aber absolut ernst gemeint waren. Er hoffte sein Freund verstand das.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich."

"Das gilt auch andersrum. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du das gestern gebraucht hast. Dass jemand dir hilft, nicht dass du dir selbst hilfst, verstehst du?"

Jetzt sah Nils den anderen an. Verstand er es? Er wusste es nicht. Simons Worte implizierten eine Art Einsamkeit, die er bisher nicht adressieren wollte. Wie konnte er sich umgeben von Leuten, die er liebte, einsam fühlen? 

"Ich hab Lena gestern Abend geschrieben."

"Was?"

"Hab ihr nur gesagt, dass du hier bist." 

Als Nils nichts weiter tat als seinen letzten Bissen vom Brötchen zu kauen, ging Simon zur Küche, um sich und Nils neuen Kaffee einzuschenken.

"Sie ist übers Wochenende bei irgendeiner Freundin mit dem Kleinen."

Er ließ den Teil mit der Ablenkung weg. Nils bedankte sich für den Kaffee und half abzuräumen. Die Stille seitens Nils wurde von Minute zu Minute unentspannter. Dieses Gefühl begrüßte er im Aufbau eines Stephen King Romans, aber nicht im Zwischenmenschlichen. Er war nun mal eine Sabbeltasche und neugierig, was ihm oft genug zum Verhängnis wurde.

"Du kannst gern hierbleiben. Wir könnten ein Spiel zusammen aufnehmen. Das Review was du dir vorhin reingezogen hast, war von Soma oder? Wollte die Community nicht eh, dass wir das spielen? Ich habe nichts vor und-"

"Okay."

Nils brauchte anscheinend keine weitere Überredung. Er wirkte schon wieder müde aber wollte nicht darüber reden. Wenn dieses etwas, was auch immer es war, dass zwischen ihm und Lena schieflief, ihm so sehr auslaugte, würde er irgendwann reden müssen. Nils wusste das sicherlich selbst. 

Aber Lena wollte sich auch ablenken. Dann sollte Nils auch die Chance haben. Zusammen zocken und Spaß haben, das war schließlich ihr tägliches Brot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---(Ja, sie spielten Soma 2015/16 im Studio aber es passt so gut, daher verbuche ich es als künstlerische Freiheit keiner realen Chronologie treu zu bleiben.)---


	4. 15:15

"Fortpflanzung ist eines der Hauptcharakteristika der Menschlichkeit. Fällt die Fortpflanzung weg, verliert auch so etwas wie Zeit und Alter immer mehr an Bewandtnis. Also wärst du als digitale Version deines Ichs höher entwickelt und zeitlos, aber wärst du dann nicht auch einsam?"

Nils war so verwoben ins Philosofa, dass Simon sich eine Couch aus karierten Mustern vorstellen musste. Er lachte und versuchte Nils Worten zu folgen.

"Naja, dass kein Bedürfnis oder besser gesagt, dass keine Notwendigkeit besteht sich fort zu pflanzen, ist ja nicht gleichzusetzen mit der Akzeptanz von Einsamkeit. Ich bin nicht einsam, weil wir kein Sex haben. Diese zwei armen Seelen-" Simon zeigte auf die im Bildschirm rumschwirrenden Roboter, oder waren es Arbeitsdrohnen? "-scheinen sich auch wunderbar aufeinander eingespielt haben."

Nils stolperte in Gedanken kurz bei dieser schon wieder an gestern Abend zurückwerfenden Aussage. Zählt ein Handjob nicht als sexueller Akt? Er blinzelte, schob die Frage in die hinterste Ecke zum Unprofessionellen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Simon und Soma.

"Du sagst es ja selbst, es sind arme Seelen. Sie wissen nicht was wirklich mit ihnen passiert ist, das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Sie würden sicherlich eine andere Art Existenz wählen, wenn sie könnten."

"Trotzdem sind sie nicht einsam. Sie haben sich, auch ohne den evolutionären Trieb sich fortzupflanzen. Und was ist, wenn sie denken sie könnten Sex haben oder dass sie es haben ?!"

"Warum sollte eine KI das programmieren?"

Nils warf Simon einen sehr skeptischen Blick zu. Sie saßen Schulter an Schulter, da die Couch in der Mitte gern einsank.

"Keine Ahnung, um eine möglichst Menschen nahe Simulation aufrecht zu erhalten?"

Simon zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Schön traurig. Da sind sie nicht nur verdammt, für ewig zu denken, alles sei wunderbar und nichts schiefgelaufen, während sie ihren Körper gegen eine metallische Hülle ausgetauscht haben und dann wird ihnen auch noch vorgemacht sie hätten Spaß."

"Alles wird ihnen vorgemacht Nils. Sie leben kein Leben mehr, sondern existieren."

"Dann sagst du also, ein Leben mit Bewusstsein aber ohne Körper, ist kein Leben?"

"Ob ich eine Antwort auf diese Frage finde, sehen wir in der nächsten Folge Soma! Bleibt dran!"

Simon strahlte in die Cam für sie beide und schon war eine Session vorüber.

Simon drückte auf den Button zum Menü, speicherte und pausierte das Spiel, bevor er sich aus der Couch schälte und ins Bad lief. Nils sah ihm nach und grinste. Er genoss dieses abtauchen in andere Welten. Er konnte stundenlang über irgendwelche dystopischen Ideologien philosophieren, nebenbei Content produzieren und im Grunde einfach gemütlich schwafeln. Simon war dabei das perfekte Gegenüber. Er verlor sich selbst ständig in irgendwelche Gedanken Konstrukte, so dass sie nur hoffen konnten, dass zumindest ein paar Zuschauer mitkamen. Und wenn nicht, war das halb so schlimm.

Nils fragte sich, wie es für Simon möglich war so nonchalant weiter zu machen. Bot er seine Freundschaftsdienste so oft an, dass es nichts Außergewöhnliches für ihn war? Warum zum Henker konnte er selbst nicht auch einfach aufhören, darüber nach zu denken? Wahrscheinlich, weil es sein Penis war, der von seinem Kumpel ziemlich angenehm berührt wurde und nicht andersherum. Ergab das Sinn?

"Wenn ich jetzt das Puten Curry anfange, könnten wir in einer Stunde weiterspielen oder irgendwas anderes anzocken. Diese Quarantäne avanciert zum Let's Play Marathon, wenn du gestern nicht gekommen wärst, hätte ich vermutlich irgendein After Dark aufgenommen."

Rief Simon aus der Küche rüber. Zwei Sachen blieben Nils dabei haften. 1. Puten Curry klang vergleichsweise harmlos, nach all den anderen exotischen Experimenten, die Simon regelmäßig ins Studio gebracht hatte, als er sich entschied einen gesunden Lebenswandel hinzulegen. Nils seufzte erleichtert. 2.War es hoffentlich keine Absicht, dass Simon diese Wortwahl nutzte, aber er kam nicht drum herum schon wieder an Simons Hand in seinem Schoß zu denken.

"Puten Curry klingt gut. Soll ich helfen?"

Nils lehnte seinen Kopf leicht über die Rückenlehne, um in die Küche zu luschern. Er sah wie Simon einiges an Kram zusammen suchte, seine Ärmel hochkrempelte und witzigerweise eine Küchenschürze überwarf.

"Nah, das krieg ich schon hin, überleg lieber mal was wir nach dem Essen machen."

Der Blonde streckte seine müden Arme und Beine aus, erhob sich von Sofa und gesellte sich zu Simon in die Küche. Der wollte zwar keinen Sous Chef, aber Nils hatte keine Lust ständig zwischen zwei Räumen zu kommunizieren. Er setzte sich an die winzige Bar, lehnte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand.

"Ich wollte Theo anrufen."

Simon sah über seine Schulter zu ihm, dass Messer hielt kurz inne.

"Ja klar, schau was der Kleine so treibt. Steht er immer noch so auf Dinos?"

Er zog das 'so' extra lang. Nils erinnerte sich, wie Theo sich das letzte Mal, als Simon bei ihnen war, mit offenen Armen auf ihn gestürzt hatte, um ihm aufgeregt seinen neuen Stegosaurus zu zeigen. Das war vielleicht vier Monate her, fühlte sich aber an wie gestern.

"Er hat mittlerweile einen Raptor, einen Brontosaurus und zwei Spinosaurus."

Nils schmunzelte über Simons lautes Lachen und sein zweifelsohne unnötig wachsendes Dinosaurier Wissen.

"Solange es Dinos und keine Mädchen sind, wirst du noch mächtig Spaß haben!"

"Dafür hat er seinen Onkel Simon, der sich mit allem rund ums Geschlecht wunderbar auszukennen scheint."

Das sagte Nils so beiläufig wie möglich, als er sich ein Glas Wasser einschüttete. Simon räusperte sich und zur Abwechslung schien er mal nach zu denken, bevor sein Mund Worte verließen.

"Oh Mann hör bloß auf, als ich noch ein Kind war, habe ich nur Unsinn getrieben."

Nils war sich nicht sicher ob er nachbohren sollte, sah dem Brokkoli bei kochen im Curry zu und ließ die Neugier dann doch gewinnen. Es gab mittlerweile recht wenig, was die beiden nicht übereinander wussten.

"Was für Unsinn?"

Seine Frage ignorierend fing Simon an im Küchenschrank zu kramen, bis er den Reis fand und dann aufsetzte. Einen halben Becher Reis, einen ganzen Becher Wasser. Nils beobachtete die Schritte und blieb an Simons Händen hängen, ohne dass er dies bewusst wahrnahm.

"Wirst du mit Lena über euren Streit sprechen?"

Simon hatte sich umgedreht, der Reis brauchte eine Weile und der Rest köchelte auf niedriger Stufe, so dass der Koch sich ruhig mit verschränkten Armen abwenden konnte.

In seinem Blick lag deutlich Sorge aber auch eine Prise Neugier.

"Den Spaß wollte ich angehen, wenn wir beide wieder zu Hause sind."

"Das wird schon werden. Die Distanz wird euch guttun. Ich sag's dir, seit dieser ganze Corona Mist losging, hat sich bei mir und Hannah kaum was geändert. Das liegt aber auch daran, davon bin ich überzeugt, dass wir einfach diese räumliche Distanz zwischen uns haben. Klar in unterschiedlichen Ländern sein, ist jetzt nicht ideal, aber es hilft auch irgendwie. Wir können uns gar nicht auf den Sack gehen, verstehst du?"

Falls das eine Motivationsrede sein sollte, war es deutlich, dass Simon die Parameter einer Ehe nicht einbezogen hatte. Distanz schön und gut, aber er hatte ein Kind. Ein Kind mit einer zweiten Partei, die genauso viel Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Familienbestand hatte, wie die andere Partei. Ein Zwei-Parteien-System, dass ineinander verschränkte und zum Himmel betende Hände, als Logo trug. Beten, dass der Bengel zum vernünftigen Bengel heranwächst. Beten, dass die Liebe zwischen den Eheleuten immer größer war als die Frustration. Beten, dass sie durch ihr Einkommen eine halbwegs stabile Abschussrampe für den Kleinen bauen konnten.

Dabei war er nicht mal übermäßig gläubig. Nils seufzte.

"Wir haben das nie gebraucht. Distanz. Es waren immer sie und ich gegen die Welt. Hast du ein Bier?"

Simon sah kurz nach dem Reis, der fertig schien und schaltete den Herd aus. Es duftete mittlerweile köstlich.

"Na sicher. Ich muss es aber kühlstellen."

Er zog zwei Warsteiner aus der Kiste und verfrachtete sie sofort ins Gefrierfach. Die Ernährungsumstellung hieß auch kein Alkohol und Nils bewunderte ihn heimlich für sein Durchhaltevermögen. Er wusste, dass Simon bei angekündigtem Besuch immer ein paar Gästebier im Kühlschrank hatte. So musste er nun warten. Dafür stand jetzt erstmal ein köstlich aussehendes Puten Curry vor seiner Nase.

"Das sieht blendend aus Simon."

"Wart's ab, es schmeckt auch so!"

Kündigte Simon stolz an und er sollte, dem Nachschlag Teller nach zu urteilen, Recht behalten.

Das kalte Bier brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück.

Er wollte mit Theo sprechen.

Er musste mit Lena sprechen.


	5. 18:26

Während Simon irgendwelche Hunde Profile auf Instagram mit fest getackertem Grinsen verfolgte, zog Nils sich zurück in dessen Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf das ordentliche Bett und staunte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie unterschiedlich sie wohnten. Er dachte an Theos Kuscheltierhasen namens Rübe, der es immer irgendwie unters Kissen schaffte. An Lenas Kosmetikartikel in seiner Bettschublade und das ständige wachsame auf den Boden schauen. Es könnte ja ein Legostein, ein unersetzliches Spielzeug oder Theo selbst dort ausgestreckt liegen. Er wünschte, er hätte die Gabe noch, sich überall unbekümmert hinlegen zu können, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, sein Smartphone in der Hand. Er hatte mittlerweile dreimal ihren Namen im Telefonbuch aufgerufen. Seit wann sträubte er sich so sehr mit seiner besseren Hälfte zu reden? Bessere Hälfte. Er grübelte über den Zustand seiner eigenen Hälfte nach, als ein Klopfen am Türrahmen Simon ankündigte.

"Ich wollt nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich für eine Stunde ungefähr ins Fitness Studio verschwunden bin. Wenn du was brauchst, schreib mir einfach."

Simon lugte kurz ins Zimmer, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

Nun war er allein in Simons Bude, keine Ablenkung und keine Ausrede. Er setzt sich wieder auf, rief ihren Namen auf dem Display auf und rief sie an.

Es dauerte zwei Minuten bis sie ran ging.

"Hey." Sie klang erschöpft und er fragte sich ob es seine Schuld war.

"Hi."

Die Stille war falsch zwischen ihnen. Es gab immer ein Wort, ein Lachen oder Theo.

"Theo ist draußen im Garten, soll ich ihn rufen?"

Er spürte Dankbarkeit und sein schlechtes Gewissen gleichzeitig an ihm nagen. Vielleicht war er die schlechte Hälfte, die verschrobene und Distanziertheit bringende Hälfte.

"Ja gern."

Es raschelte und klimperte leicht, vermutlich der Ohrring und ihr schulterlanges Haar in der Bewegung.

"Theo, Papa ist am Telefon!"

"Papaaaa ich kommeeee!" Theos Stimme wurde immer lauter je näher er kam, leicht außer Atem.

"Hallo Papaaaa, kommst du auch bald her? Mama und ich machen ein Ausflug zu Izabella! Sie hat Hasen im Garten Papa! Ich glaub er kennt Rübe und er ist die ganze Zeit draußen und ihm wird nicht kalt Papa, auch ohne Decke!"

Nils lächelte und wünschte, den Kleinen in den Arm nehmen zu können. Theos rasanter Wortschwall würde nicht stoppen, wenn er ihn nicht unterbrach.

"Noch zweimal schlafen und dann sehen wir uns wieder. Der Hase hat bestimmt richtig dickes Fell, dann braucht er keine Decke."

"Ja dein Kopf ist auch immer warm, weil du Fell im Kopf hast."

Nach ein paar Jahren Buchstabensuppe und Satz-Salat wie Nils es gern nannte, war er ziemlich gut in der Lage, die wirren Gedankenstränge seines Sohnes zu verstehen.

"Meinen Bart meinst du."

"Baaaaaart" Der Kleine machte ständig aus Worten die ihm gefielen einen Schlachtruf. Ob er Bartkrieger in seiner Fantasie für ihn kämpfen sah?

"Ich hab Onkel Simon von deinen Dinosauriern erzählt."

"Ist Onkel Simon bei dir? Was ist sein Lieblingssaurier? Kommt ihr zusammen zu uns? Kann ich mit Onkel Simon spielen?"

"Ich bin bei Onkel Simon, aber er ist gerade nicht hier. Ich frag ihn später, ok?"

"Ja ok." Der Kleine klang etwas enttäuscht aber Nils wusste, dass dies nicht lange anhalten würde.

"Bist du auch lieb zum Hasen und Mama?"

"Jaaa bin ich. Ich hab Mamas Bauch gestreichelt und dann hat sie gepupst!"

Theos Lachen war Nils absolutes Lieblingsgeräusch und so unglaublich ansteckend. Im Hintergrund hörte er Lena und vermutlich ihre Freundin mitlachen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Lena auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, weil es ihr eigentlich peinlich war.

"Ich hab dich lieb Knirps."

"Ich dich auch Pa-."

Und weg. Theo hatte aus Versehen über den roten Auflege Button gestrichen. Die kleinen Hände nicht geeignet für so große Smartphones.

Wie das Gefühl von Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, wärmte die Liebe zu seinem Sohn ihn von innen heraus. Er wusste nicht, aus welchen Teilen er dieses Kind geschaffen hatte. Aber egal, wie schlecht seine Hälfte war, alles an Theo war gut. So gut, dass er Nils motivierte genauso so gut zu sein.

Nils ergriff der Eifer. Er ging eine Weile in Simons Wohnung umher und überlegte sich, Wort für Wort, wie er das mit Lena wieder richten konnte. Ein Schlachtplan musste her!

Eine Entschuldigung. Das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Er könnte sich für all das entschuldigen, was sie immer weiter auseinandertrieb. Er zögerte in Gedanken.

Und was genau war das?

Er dachte ans gemeinsame Kochen, an den gemeinsamen Wein, sobald Theo schlief und ans bloße zusammen sein. Wie schwer es ihm fiel sie morgens nicht beim anziehen zu beobachten. Er dachte an die scheußlichen Ohrringe, die sie trug, weil seine Mutter sie ihr geschenkt hatte. Er dachte an die Erregung, die aufkam, als sie sich beim schaukeln auf ihn setzte und einen kurzen Rock trug, während Theo noch im Sandkasten buddelte. Er dachte an ihre grenzenlose Geduld, die sie immer wieder dehnte, wenn er wieder über Stunden zockend vor dem Monitor hockte und sich dann über Rückenschmerzen beklagte. Es gab so viele Dinge, für die er sich viel zu selten bedankt hatte. Der Alltag malte alles auf die Leinwand, als wäre es ein selbstverständliches Bild, dabei schlich sich irgendwo etwas rein, was da nicht sein sollte. Er sah förmlich das fette Fragezeichen mit Edding über das Gemälde streichen und fragte sich, ob er ihn mit seiner eigenen Hand führte. Seine Hand schloss sich zur Faust.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, der Raum wurde immer dunkler und die Wolken bestätigten den Verdacht. Es würde in kürze regnen und damit Hamburg dunkler färben. Hatte Simon einen Schirm mitgenommen?

Er ging zurück zum Bett, auf dem er das Smartphone liegen gelassen hatte.

´Hast du einen Schirm dabei? ´

Nils tippte ganz automatisch, genauso wie er in seine Schuhe stieg, weil er die Antwort bereits kannte. Mit Schirm in der Hand, verließ er die Wohnung.

In zehn Minuten würde er am Fitness Studio sein und in fünf Minuten sollte die Stunde rum sein, die Simon schwitzen wollte.

'Natürlich nicht'

Simon ergänzte einen schuldbewusst dreinschauenden Emoji.

Nils sah ihn aus der Ferne am Eingang stehen, der zum Glück überdacht war. Simon war kurz davor in den Regen zu laufen und für einen winzigen Moment, wollte Nils ihn lassen, aber dann wäre er umsonst gekommen.

"Bleib da!"

Nils rief ihm zu und war froh, dass noch nicht viele zu Corona Zeiten das Bedürfnis hatten, sich zurück in die Studios zu wagen. Die Einfahrt war bis auf Simon und ihn leer, seine Stimme erreichte den anderen mühelos durch den Regen. Simon erkannte ihn und winkte ihm fröhlich zu.

"Du hättest nicht extra kommen müssen, ich bin eh nass vom Duschen."

Gleichzeitig drängte er sich ganz nah an ihn, unter den Schirm, der gerade so noch groß genug war für zwei Erwachsene. Seine Sporttasche blieb dem Regen ausgeliefert.

"Ich wollte mir die Beine vertreten und wusste, dass du nicht an sowas überbewertetes wie einen Schirm denkst."

Nils erhielt ein verschmitztes Lächeln und verdrehte selbst die Augen leicht. Simons Wangen waren noch gerötet vom Sport, oder der heißen Dusche danach. Die frische Duftnote von Simons Deo vermischte sich unterm Schirm mit dem des Regens. Sie gingen schnellen Schrittes zurück.

Nils schielte ab und zu in Simons Richtung und kam nicht umhin an den Hasen zu denken.

Der Hase wurde vielleicht auch gerade etwas nass vom Regen.

"Ich hab mit Theo telefoniert."

Simon hing in der Wohnung seinen Mantel auf, Nils seine Jacke. Die Sporttasche fiel nass zu ihren Füßen.

"Wie geht's ihm? Merkt er irgendwas von eurem Streit?"

Während Simon sprach, schälte er sich von immer mehr Klamotten. Zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer. Nils wollte es ihm am liebsten gleichtun, aber eine heiße Dusche klang vernünftiger. Er müsste sich noch mehr von Simons Sachen ausleihen. Diese ganze Übernachtungssache war einfach sowas von gar nicht organisiert und er beschwerte sich darüber, dass Simon nicht an einen Schirm dachte.

"Ach den Knirps kann so schnell nichts umhauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er etwas merkt. Man sagt ja Kinder merken mehr als man am Ende denkt. Er wollte wissen was dein Lieblingssaurier ist."

Nils beugte sich runter um seinen hartnäckigen Schuh vom Fuß zu ziehen, als er seinen Kopf Richtung Simon hob, sah er dessen komplett nackte Kehrseite, durch den breiten Spalt der nicht verschlossenen Schlafzimmertür.

Er wandte sich ab und sein Blick landete auf einem Bild von Simon und Hannah im Strandurlaub, irgendwo in der Sonne.

"Schwierig, ich mochte diese riesigen, die einfach Grünzeug mampfend durch die Gegend trampelten. Aber die kleinen Raptoren waren auch echt nicht schlecht."

In einer Jogginghose und einem dicken Pulli gekleidet, ging Simon zu seiner triefenden Sporttasche, die noch hinter Nils im Flur lag. Dabei sah er wie Nils das Bild musterte.

"Barcelona hat echt schöne Strände. Ich weiß grad nicht mehr wie der hieß, Playa de Irgendwas."

"Sieht echt gut aus." Nils meinte das strahlende Paar, das ihn anlachte. Hannah mit blonden nassen Haaren und knappen Bikini und Simon mit smarter Sonnenbrille und kurzer Badehose.

"Brontosaurus!"

Rief Simon neben ihm auf, als ihm endlich der Namen des mampfenden riesen Dinos wieder einfiel.

Nils musste lachen.

"Ja richtig."

"Bäh der Kram ist völlig durchnässt." Simon hob einen sehr nasses Stück Stoff aus seiner Tasche und lies es wieder reinfallen.

"Gib her, ich häng es im Bad auf. Wollte eh nochmal kurz unter die Dusche. Kannst mir ein paar Sachen leihen?"

"Lass mal, ich werfe alles in die Maschine. Ja klar, ich such dir gleich was raus."

Somit verschwand er zuerst in die Küche und dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Vermisste er Hannah nicht? Wann sprachen sie miteinander? Schafft es Simon jedes Mal ein Zeitfenster zu erwischen, in dem er nicht gerade mit seinem neuen WG Partner abhing?

Nils beneidete Simons scheinbar gelassene Art der Beziehungsführung. Sie waren Kilometer weit entfernt und trotzdem war die Sehnsucht nicht im Entferntesten spürbar. Simon war zwar keine Person, die in jedem Satz seine Freundin unterbringen musste, aber die schiere Leere der Wohnung wunderte Nils schon etwas. Es gab ein Urlaubsfoto im Flur, einen grünen Schal an der Garderobe und im Bad ein paar weiblich anmutende Utensilien.

"Hier, sollte passen."

Simon drückte ihm eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt in die Hand, irgendwo dazwischen vermutete Nils eine Boxershorts und Socken.

"Danke Mann."

"Kein Ding. Wollen wir danach ein After Dark anspielen?"

After Darks waren für Nils so unentspannt und beängstigend, wie sie für Simon aufregend und spaßig waren. 

"Soma ist genauso ein After Dark, wie es ein Simonster ist."

"Ja es verschwimmt etwas."

Über seinen eigenen Wortwitz grinsend, warf er sich auf die Couch. Nils machte sich eher einen Spaß daraus, so zu tun als hätte er den Witz überhört, um Simons enttäuschtes Gesicht heimlich zu genießen.

"Lass uns bei Soma bleiben, ich mag unser Philosofa."

Simons Lächeln war fast so ansteckend wie Theos Lachen.

Nils schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich ab, legte den frischen Stapel Kleidung auf den Klodeckel, während seine eigenen Sachen zu seinen Füßen fielen. Das Bad hatte kein Fenster, wie so viele Wohnungen in Hamburg, so dass das ungemütliche Deckenlicht schonungslos auf jeden Makel am Körper schien. Der große Spiegel zu seiner linken zeigte eine Hülle, wie sie nun mal war, nach glorreichen Jahren im Auf und Ab. Er hatte sich gut genug gehalten, dachte er als er in die Wanne stieg, um sie als Dusche zu nutzen. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal in einer Wanne gelegen hatte. Er grinste als er an die unausgesprochenen Regeln einer Badezimmer Etikette bei Freunden denken musste, was nach einem Gedankenstrang ganz nach Florentinscher Manier klang. Durfte man sich den Inhalt aller kleinen Schränkchen ansehen, an Parfums oder Cremes riechen und vielleicht etwas auftragen? War ein fremdes Badezimmer weniger fremd, weil es einem Freund gehörte? Wo fing creepy sein an und wo hört Intimsphäre auf? Auch gute Fragen für ein Almost Daily.

Dann fiel sein Blick, der ohne Brille immer etwas weichgezeichnet war, auf eine schwarze Flasche. Er dachte an die erste Nacht bei Simon, im Bett mit ihm und dessen Duft nach frischer Erde. Er öffnete die Flasche und roch an dem Inhalt, atmete die warme Luft ein, die das heiße Duschwasser nun im ganzen Raum verteilte.

Seine Stirn berührte die kühle Fliese an der Wand vor ihm, das heiße Wasser lief angenehm an seinem Körper hinunter. Er sah nach unten und hielt den Atem an.

Er war halb erregt. 

Als könnte er seinen Penis mit einem wütenden Blick zum Abklingen zwingen, starrte er ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Heftiger als nötig stellte er die Flasche zurück, nahm irgendetwas anderes und schäumte sich Kopf und Körper ein, ohne dem verräterischen Körperteil mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als es verdiente.

Er entdeckte einen pinken Damenrasierer und fragte sich, ob Simon diese Minuten seiner Abwesenheit nutzte um mit seiner Freundin zu sprechen.

Und was ging ihn das überhaupt an? Er sollte lieber an seine Frau denken!

Um nicht unnötig lange in der Dusche zu verweilen, entschied er sich für eine klitzekleine Sekunde, das heiße Wasser durch eiskaltes auszutauschen, um seinen Penis zu bestrafen und so selbst wieder in den Spiegel sehen zu können.

Er fühlte sich erfrischt und schlüpfte nach dem abtrocknen in Simons Kleidung. Sie passte wirklich gut. Er fuhr sich noch ein wenig mit dem Handtuch durchs Haar, um nicht zum ersten Mal die letzten Tage festzustellen, dass es mittlerweile echt zu lang wurde.

Barfuß verließ er das Bad und stutzte als er weder das Menü des Spiels auf den Monitor sah, noch seinen Controller zur Simons Seite. Stattdessen murmelte besagter frustriert auf den Laptop ein und Nils könnte schwören, dass es sich um angedrohte Folter handelte, sollte das Gerät nicht bald das tun, wofür es gedacht war.

Klarer Fall: Simons Technik Karma schlug wieder zu.

"Was hast du diesmal kaputt gemacht?"

Der frisch geduschte, setzte sich neben Simon und der schreckte fast auf, wie ertappt. Nils musste sich das grinsen arg verkneifen.

"Ich habe nichts gemacht!"

Klassische Abwehr jeglicher Schuld.

"Gib mal her."

Nils wurde der Laptop schon fast hingeworfen, als wäre der Andere erleichtert um die Abnahme der Last. Hatte Budi in einem Moin Moin, Simon nicht mal zum Seelensammler von technischen Geräten deklariert?

Vielleicht war dieser Laptop die 151. Seele.

Während Nils versuchte im Unendlichen des Internets eine Antwort auf die seltsame Fehlermeldung zu finden, lehnte sich Simon immer näher an ihn. Seine Hände waren in die Couch gepresst und sein Gewicht verlagerte sich langsam sehr nah an Nils' Halsbeuge.

Zwei oder Drei Zentimeter mehr und Simon musste den Winkel überschritten haben, den seine Arme davon abhielten, mit Nils zu kollidieren.

"Simon?"

"Hm?"

Nils starrte weiterhin auf den Bildschirm, seine Finger hielten auf der Tastatur inne.

"Du fällst gleich."

Der Angesprochene fiel stattdessen aus seiner Trance und rückte wieder einige Zentimeter ab.

"Haha willst du ein Bier? Ich hab dir vorhin eins kalt gestellt. Denkst du das wird noch was? Ich kann Budi anrufen, der kennt sich aus mit dem Mist und ich hab das Gefühl er vermisst uns wieder langsam. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn angeklingelt hab, wollte er gar nicht mehr auflegen!"

Nervöses Brabbeln. So klang das gerade für Nils und das war absurd. Was macht Simon Krätschmer in seiner eigenen Wohnung nervös?

Die einzige neue Variable war Nils. 

Nils Kopf zuckte fast ruckartig in Simons Richtung, der mit einem Bier für den anderen und mit kühlem Wasser für sich zurückkam. Nils biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eine Marotte, die er von Lena abgeguckt hatte.

"Entweder du hast das Spiel zerschossen oder es dazu gebracht deinen Laptop zu zerschießen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wir sollten ihm eine Pause gönnen."

Wie eine Katze sich im Sonnenbad streckt, dehnte Simon sich nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus und besetzte damit 75% der Couch. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Seine Füße rutschten unter Nils Po. Seine Arme verschränkte er hinter seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Nils hatte die Pause eindeutig für das Gerät verordnet und nicht für Simon. Der Blonde zog ein kleines Couchkissen von seiner Seite und pfefferte es mit Schwung auf Simons Bauch.

"Heeey!"

Gespieltes Entsetzen und ein Funken Herausforderung blitzte in Simons Augen. Er griff sich das kleine Kissen und visierte Nils Kopf an. Zum Schutz seiner Brille, duckte Nils sich schnell runter und kam in Kontakt mit Simons aufgestellten Knien. Bevor Nils richtigen Halt auf Simons Knien finden konnte, schob Simon sie auseinander und prompt fiel Nils Brille von seiner Nase auf Simons Bauch.

Simons dicker Pulli war hochgerutscht. Ein feiner Streifen dunkles Haar von Bauchnabel beginnend und irgendwo endend lag genau vor Nils. Eine kleine Straße.

Die Hände die plötzlich in sein Sichtfeld kamen, fassten vorsichtig nach Nils Brille, dieser hob den Blick und wartete bis das gewohnte Gestell wieder auf seiner Nase saß. Aber Simon setzte sie ihm nicht auf. Er rutschte näher heran, während Nils sich mit jeder Sekunde nackter fühlte.

Er sah Nils einfach nur an. Nils folgte der rechten kleinen schwarzen Pupille, umrandet von blau. Sie huschten über seine Brauen, zu seinen Augen, fixierten kurz vermutlich die Abdrücke die die Brille gern auf seiner Nase hinterließ und für eine zehntel Sekunde waren sie auf Nils Lippen, bevor sie wieder an seinen Augen hingen. Nils musste blinzeln.

"Gewonnen."

Eine Falte bildete sich zwischen Nils Brauen als Resultat leichter Verwirrung.

"Du hast zuerst geblinzelt."

"Gegen einen Brillenträger ohne Brille zu spielen ist auch mehr als unfair, Herr Krätschmer."

Beide lehnten sich zurück. Der Moment war verflogen. Nils überlegte, ob er ihn sich nur eingebildet hatte.

Simons Smartphone brummte auf dem Tisch.

Nils schnappte sich seine Brille endlich zurück und verschwand ins Bad. Er sollte wieder nach Hause. Dort, wo er sich auskannte und vor allem auch wiedererkannte.

Er warf sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und hörte Simon auf der anderen Seite der Tür sprechen, mal deutlicher, mal undeutlich. Er wanderte anscheinend durch die Wohnung, während er telefonierte.

"Es geht ihm gut. Ich weiß nicht wie lange er bleiben will. Klar hab ich ihm das angeboten!"

Simon lachte leise.

"Wie läuft der Entwurf? Hast du es dem Bonzen um die Ohren gehauen?"

Eine Pause folgte, in der es Nils albern fand sich länger im Bad aufzuhalten. So offen wie Simon durch die Wohnung stromerte, konnte es ihm nichts ausmachen, dass er dessen Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam. Sein Bier war noch nicht ganz abgekühlt, er genoss den Schluck und griff nach einem Buch, dass auf der unteren Platte des Tisches lag. Ein Lesezeichen ragte ungefähr im letzten Viertel des Buches aus den Seiten.

"Ach wir zocken hier und da ein bisschen, nichts Besonderes."

Zocken, einen runterholen, essen, Bier trinken, sich nackt präsentieren und zwischendurch etwas philosophieren. Klar, alles nichts Besonderes, stimmte Nils zu.

"Gleich Soma, dieses KI-übernimmt-die-Menschheit-und-verwandelt-sie-in-unwissende-Roboter-Spiel. Sieht erstmal so aus als würde die Home-Office Sache ne Weile so weitergehen. Ja Kurzarbeit mit 20% reduzierter Stundenzahl. Hat sich bei euch auf der Insel was getan?"

Simon spazierte ins Schlafzimmer, ließ aber die Tür offen.

'The Postmortal’ von Drew Magary. Nils las sich den Klappentext durch und versuchte dabei Simons Stimme im Hintergrund auszublenden, wie so viele andere Dinge zurzeit.

"Wir hatten das abgemacht und es ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst nicht mehr sagen. Es ist okay, ich bin nur neugierig."

Stille. Nils las Worte wie Unsterblichkeit und Heilung und verstand nichts.

"Nein ich hab niemanden, auch absolut keine Zeit. Wie ist der English Boy denn so? Sieht er ein bisschen aus wie ich?"

Stille. Irgendwie machten gerade weder die Worte von Simon, noch die Worte des Klappentextes Sinn.

"Es ist einfach dieses British English, dass euch Frauen komplett das Hirn zermatscht. Irgendwo versteh ich es ja, aber erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich so snobistisch daher schwafele, wenn du wieder zurück bist."

Ein Lachen. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Simon mit Hannah sprach, oder?

"Sag mal rein theoretisch, würdest du es auch mit-"

Simon sprach so leise, dass Nils das Ende des Satzes nicht hörte.

"Ziemlich heißes Kopfkino."

So viele Ideen überschlugen sich in Nils Kopf, die dieses Kopfkino füllen konnten. Und prompt war Nils wieder siebzehn, hatte Pickel auf der Nase und ein leicht überstrapaziertes Handgelenk.

"Ach nur so."

Simon verfiel in ein nervöses Lachen. Ob er wusste, dass er so unfassbar leicht zu lesen war?

"Ja ich kümmere mich um ihn. Richte ich aus. Und du mach nicht mehr so lange. Die Entwürfe werden grandioser, wenn du ausgeschlafen bist."

Nils schaffte es den halben Klappentext zu lesen und stellte fest, dass es ziemlich interessant klang.

"Schlaf gut."

Das Gespräch war beendet.

"Liebe Grüße von Hannah."

Simon ließ das Smartphone im Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich die Kuscheldecke und warf sie großzügig über Nils und sich, als er sich zu ihm setzte.

"Danke. Wie geht's ihr?"

"Die haben kein besseres Wetter als wir. Ihr Auftraggeber ist ein Elite Snob und sie macht sich Druck, obwohl sie locker in der Zeit liegt. Die Engländer machen es aber wohl mit ihrer ach so tollen Art zu sprechen wieder wett. So einfach müsste es sein oder? Einfach den Mund aufmachen und die Frauen liegen einem zu Füßen?"

Nils bemerkte, dass Simon ihm selektiertes erzählte und nicht die ganze Geschichte, weshalb er entschied auch nicht weiter zu bohren. Es ging ihn ja nichts an.

"Man würde ständig über sie stolpern."

Simon lachte laut und stimmte Nils zu, der den Drang verspürte sein eigenes Grinsen hinter der Bierflasche zu verstecken.

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Namen von Figuren des privaten Lebens der Hauptpersonen, sind frei erdacht. Dies ist eine rein fiktive Darstellung im Slice of Life Stil von Simon und Nils, aus dem Rocket Beans Universum. Vielleicht auch bekannt aus Game One.


End file.
